bastionfandomcom-20200222-history
Zia's Stockpot
"I've said a lot about the Kid, but he ain't the only one wrapped up in all this." Zia's Stockpot is a memento that leads to Who Knows Where. This level reveals Zia's past over 18 waves of enemies, consisting of enemies encountered in the Wild Territories. Unlocked after completion of Point Lemaign. Description "A piece of cookware so durable it withstood the Calamity. Ever since the entire City was destroyed, decent cookware has been rather difficult to find." Dialogue To Zia: "What did you do for food back when you were living on Prosper Bluff?" *''"Findin' gourmet ingredients ain't easy these days, but we'll take what we can get."'' Gameplay The Stockpot level is another square playing field, with two Sky Bridges at opposite corners. Both destructible scenery littered around the perimeter and a central structure of Calamity Rock may be used for cover against enemy attacks. Defeated enemies will not drop XP or Fragments, and tonics fall less frequently between waves. If Roathus is invoked, no tonics will appear. The player can earn up to 1000 XP and 500 Fragments. There is an additional reward of 500 XP and 200 Fragments for successfully clearing the level. This is discounting any XP/Fragment boost(s) from invoked Gods. Enemies *Stinkeye *Pecker *Pincushion *Stinkweed *Bootlicker *Anklegator *Lunkhead *Lungblossom *Doppelganger Recommended Weapons *Brusher's Pike *Calamity Cannon (With Calamity Rockets and Enemy Tracking) Transcript "We all got stories worth tellin'. Kid ain't the only one. What's he thinkin'? Well, lemme see if I got this straight. I only heard it once. Once there was a normal Ura girl. But she wasn't born in the Tazal Terminals like the rest of her people. She was from Caelondia. Her folks were orphaned in the War. Taken in and raised inside the City. On condition they never return to the Terminals. 'Ura refugees who came into the city had to stay for life. It was a way to reduce the risk of City secrets leakin' out. Her momma passed away from birthin' complications, leavin' that girl trapped inside that City, with no one but her father. Her father was sharper than a Brusher's pike, so he got a job workin' for the City's Mancers. His daughter barely saw him. Her father told her nothin' of her Ura heritage. He told her nothin' of the Mancers. 'It's for your own good,' he said. She took to studyin' arts. Learned more from music than from history books. Gained a knack for strings and songs. At first she tried to be like the other girls, but her classmates spread word that her father was an Ura traitor, sellin' out the City. One young man stood up for her, or so he led her to believe. He knew much of her Ura heritage, and she grew fond of him. The young man convinced her to take him to the family den to meet her father. Spoke of how he wanted to meet a man from the Terminals. When the young man greeted her father in the Ura's native language, her father flew into a fit of rage and threw them out. The young man never told her the Ura language is not to be used by foreigners. To do so is a terrible insult. It was then she decided to escape. The two of them could flee the City together, and go to the Tazal Terminals. They would hide inside a garbage bin until it got ingested by a Scumbag, then let them slosh on out of the City for disposal. Her plan almost succeeded. But the authorities were already there when the Scumbag sidled up to the City walls. The young man had sent the authorities a tip. Told 'em her father was usin' her to sell secrets to the Tazal Terminals. She and her father were arrested for treason, but her father got a deal. Return to work for the Mancers, and she'd go free. Before they parted for the last time, her father whispered a desperate plea. 'Hurry home to the den, and lock yourself in.' She did as she was told, and deep down underground inside that den, she found a journal written in her father's hand. The next day, the door to the den turned to ash. The girl came up for air. And she saw the Calamity all around her." -- Rucks ru:Горшок Category:Mementos Category:Locations